Hydreigon's Sexy Suspender Striptease
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Hydreigon performs an act of fornication upon himself!
1. Chapter 1

**Hydreigon's Sexy Suspender Striptease**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It's Hydreigon, what more could you want? Enjoy, everybody, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Hydreigon was taking a nap. A very peaceful nap. In the middle of an un-active volcano.

That would now be active because an Infernape crashed into it. And how? Because said Infernape was fighting with a Blaziken, as the two were having a muffin fight. Why? Because they're fire-fighting Pokemon, they love muffins.

But Hydreigon was not pleased. Not in the slightest. Getting up, he roared with all three of his heads as the volcano spewed out hot red flames, the dark-dragon type Pokemon flying out as he flew towards Blaziken and Infernape, landing in front of both of them, growling with rage in his eyes. Blaziken and Infernape glanced at each other, then back at Hydreigon.

"Hey... wanna muffin?" Blaziken asked as he raised a tray full of warm, delicious, sugary muffins.

Hydreigon snarled as he wiped the tray away with his tail, the muffins tossed into the molten magma. Blaziken glanced back at Infernape, who merely shrugged. Hydreigon roared loudly into the faces of Blaziken and Infernape, showing that he was enraged.

"Dude. Were you born inside a cocoon?" Infernape asked as he scratched his head.

Hydreigon narrowed his eyes as he grabbed both Blaziken and Infernape with his side heads, flying into the sky and tossing both of them into the molten magma below. Suddenly, a bluish warp portal appeared, with Arceus appearing right in front of Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon, I have been watching you, and we need a savior for the townspeople," Arceus stated as he used his mind to control Hydreigon, "Come with me, my son."

Hydreigon followed, regardless of whether or not he wanted to go. The warp portal disappearing, Infernape and Blaziken started tossing burnt muffins at each other, giggling like schoolgirls.


	2. Chapter 2

Hydreigon blinked, looking around as it was freezing cold. He looked up, then looked down, then looked left, and finally looked right. Before he realized, he was trapped inside a huge ice cube, unable to get out. Hydreigon then used Flamethrower, burning out with ease. Hydreigon landed on his stomach, getting up as he was surrounded by Vanillite, who were not only cute beyond kawaii, but were all female.

"Oh my gosh... a male!" One of the Vanillite screamed with joy as the ice cream Pokemon all surrounded Hydreigon with glee. Another one squealed, "We've never had one of them arrive before!"

Hydreigon was as confused as anyone would be, but suddenly, the iceberg shook, and the Vanillite fled as Hydreigon turned to his left, to see Garbodor approaching him.

"I want hugs!" Garbodor commanded as he opened his wide arms, being covered with garbage all over. "Hugs for everyone! Yay!"

Hydreigon winced as he back away, but he tripped, landing in the freezing cold water. Popping back up in a block of ice, Hydreigon went floating towards a waterfall falling immediately downwards. Garbodor frowned as he sat, all by himself, when a lonesome Vanillite approached him, snuggling close to him. Garbodor smiled, realizing that he still had a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Arceus sighed as he closed his eyes, sensing that Hydreigon had failed. He turned around and looked at the large walls surrounding one of his many private rooms, the walls containing different pictures of Arceus posing. Picking up a Zap Plate and chucking it aside, Arceus approached a mirror, speaking to himself.

"Was choosing Hydreigon for this task the smartest idea?" Arceus asked himself as he sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But I can't be sure of that. I have to rest all my faith into him. Surely he will do it..."

Back with Hydreigon, the dark-dragon type Pokemon was having more than he bargained for, as he was being pelted by Night Slashes from a group of staling Liepard. Hydreigon snapped back at them, forcing them to back away, but he caught himself in a bad predicament as he was cornered into a wall. The five Liepard all snarled as they jumped onto Hydreigon, slashing him like no tomorrow. However, Hydreigon built up enough energy to blast all of the cat Pokemon off of him, flying back into the air and scaring them away with Flamethrower. It was then that Hydreigon was smacked down onto the ground by a powerful whip, of which came from the grass-steel Pokemon Ferrothorn.


	4. Chapter 4

Hydreigon shook his head as he prepared for combat. The Ferrothorn was intelligent in raising his defense, as Hydreigon attempted to smash him with his tail. However, Hydreigon yelped in pain as the iron barbs on Ferrothorn protected him. Growling as his tail was in pain, Hydreigon attempted to use Crunch, but the steel had protected Ferrothorn from such attempts. All of his sharp teeth breaking apart, Hydreigon became enraged and flew high into the sky, above the entire tropical jungle. Taking in a deep breath, he fired an immensely charged Flamethrower from all three of his heads at the spot where Ferrothorn was, not only burning Ferrothorn alive, but the entire jungle with him. After three straight minutes of burning, of which by the time he was finished, the entire jungle had been burned away, Hydriegon let out a sigh of relief as he came back to the down. Much to his surprise, Arceus popped up from another warp portal, who was disappointed with Hydreigon's performance.

"Hydreigon, I am disappoint. I sent you on a very important mission, and what do you do?" Arceus bemoaned as he shook his head, "You've completely abandoned the original plan as well as burning an entire jungle filled with innocent life! Have you no shame at all?"

Hydreigon let out a yawn to express that he had no caring. Arceus was about to cast Judgement, but Hydreigon blasted him with a Dark Pulse, knocking the Pokemon God out cold. Finally at peace with the world, Hydreigon flew away towards the western direction, to find his new volcanic home.

**THE END**


End file.
